Forgetting Forgetting
by JokerLoves
Summary: Someone once asked me if I would rather lose my mind or my body first. Many young people say mind for they do not wish to see themselves grow old, but is that really so much better? T for sensitive subjects. Oneshot


Tony looked up from his tablet and grinned.

"Cap!"

Steve walked in and smiled at his old friend. "Hey Tony, whats up?"

"Oh, you know same old same old. How's it going at shield with The Hawk?" He asked tossing the device on the table.

"Well, you know, traveling the world and what not." The Captain sighed and rubbed his forehead. Must have been a difficult trip.

"Did you see any hot babes? Ah, why am I asking you? Clint would know, where is that damn bird brain?"

Steve smiled somewhat sadly. "He's… out … again."

Tony frowned. "So soon? Geez, think you need to talk to Fury about that, Cap. You two should be getting paid over time for that junk."

Steve just laughed.

Just then a woman walked in. She had wavy brown hair and coffee colored eyes. Tony snorted as she walked in and smiled at him.

"You're back."

"Yes I am back, I told you I would be." Her smile was sad. Why was everyone sad?

"Did you?" Did she? Tony couldn't remember.

"Yes and you told me not to."

"Oh, Ronnie…" Steve whispered.

The girl shrugged offering another sad smile before turning toward the kitchen. Steve turned to him with an encouraging smile.

"So, you working on anything new?"

Tony paused. He wasn't, was he? But he was always working on something new, so…

"I've drawn up some schematics, but nothing concrete. You know, still in the planning stage, very hush hush."Tony tried to get up, but found he was quite sore. He frowned down at his legs.

Steve hopped to attention. "Did you need something Tony?" He asked smiling again.

"Yeah, I just wanted a drink." He grinned as he sat back, "You don't mind do you mon capitaine."

Again, Steve chuckled. He stood and shook his head as he headed to the wet bar.

"So, has Thor gotten back yet?" Tony asked

Steve halted mid pour and almost spilled Tony's expensive scotch.

"Hey Spangles, watch it!" He yelped as the glass became precariously full. The captain apologized, but Tony waved it off. "No harm no foul." He accepted the glass and took a sip as Steve took his seat again. "So? Thor?"

Steve hesitated a moment, then asked nonchalantly, "Well it has been awhile hasn't it? Like three months?"

His eyes were suspicious and calculating, like he was gauging Tony's response. Which was ridiculous.

"More like five. Where you been cap?" He raised an eyebrow.

Steve's smile was sad again. "My mistake Tony. Just loosing track of time, I guess."

"Don't sweat it capsicle." Tony grinned and life went on.

They talked about old fights and about ones that hadn't happened yet, but left like they should have and many other things.

"You know what's weird!" Tony said leaning close, the mirth of their last conversation still in his eyes. "That girl who came in a minute ago? She thinks she's my daughter."

The laughter drained from Steve's face. "You don't say?"

"Yeah, calls me dad and everything. I keep telling her I have no kids, but she never leaves and no one makes her leave. I think she must be a nurse Pepper hired…" Tony trailed off as a thought occurred to him. "Have you seen Pep? I feel like I haven't seen her in a long time."

Steve's hand came down on his shoulder suddenly and startled him. He looked up; when had Steve stood?

"I think I saw Pepper on the way in. Want me to go get her, Tony?" The other man asked kindly.

Tony smiled, "Yeah! You do that. And tell her to order me a pizza while you're at it."

Steve chuckled again and patted his shoulder. "I'll be back next week, ok?"

Tony frowned, but nodded. "Yeah, alright. Take care of yourself cap." He watched his friend leave and turned back to the living room. What had he been doing?

* * *

Steve closed the door to Tony Stark's penthouse and leaned against it, breathing deeply. He stood there a moment before sliding down the door, his face buried in his hands. Two hours, it had only been two hours.

They hadn't had a name for this when he was young. Everyone had thought that once you got old you just started to forget things. People thought it was normal. Steve wondered how he could have ever thought so.

"Steve?" He looked up and smiled at Pepper.

"Hey, ah, sorry. I just…" He trailed off.

She nodded, "I know. Trust me, I do."

"He doesn't think Ronnie is his daughter. He wonders why no one makes her leave." Steve stared at the wall. "He thinks he is back in time. Back when Thor left back to Asgard because Odin had gone to sleep again."He hesitated before finishing. "He says he hasn't seen you in a while."

Pepper looked away quickly.

"Yes, I know. He doesn't tell me to leave yet, but he doesn't believe me when I tell him I am Pepper. He just stares at me like he's trying to see me, but can't." She sighed.

Steve put his face back in his hands. He had thought waking up in a new time had been hard, but this was horrible. At least he knew. Knew that his loved ones were gone. Knew who his loved ones were. He remembered.

Tony didn't.

He didn't know who is wife was anymore. He didn't remember her face as it was now, grey haired and wrinkled. He may not even remember they had ever tied the knot. He didn't remember having kids or grand kids. The only people he remembered was Steve and Thor, because Steve and Thor didn't age.

Tony Stark was living in the past in his own head. And could continue living there way for years.

Alzheimer 's disease, they called it.

"I'm sorry Pepper." Steve choked.

"Me too." She whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Just watched a thing on Alzheimer 's disease and it was sad. Some of the ppl who were affected were singers and old T.V. show hosts. Even a computer expert who helped develop DVDs and CDs. I think that is why I chose Tony for this. **

**I named this Forgetting Forgetting, because they forget. Tony may very well have known he had this disease when he first had it, but now he has forgotten that he forgets. **

**I think we assume that there will be some indicator. Some huge sign that will announce, hey you! You got a mental disease, best check into that. But there isn't. There may not even be a history of mental illness with age in your family because like Steve says, they didn't used to think about it being what it is. And older people may think it isn't a big deal or are too embarrassed or afraid of losing their independence to tell anyone. If any of you have loved ones who are older, you should take care of them. Know what the symptoms are. Pay attention. Mental degeneration doesn't come with a sign and it doesn't discriminate.**


End file.
